Malam Panen
by Yuen-ni
Summary: Keseharian Koushi adalah bernyanyi bersama ruh-ruh tumbuhan di ladang penduduk, melewati hari-hari damai bersama Daichi. [(Human!Daichi, Half Frameless!Koushi Sugawara)/ Vandaria Saga!AU][#DS4Seasons4Love #AutumnWeek (prompt: Panen Raya)]


Haikyuu! © **Haruichi Furudate**

Malam Panen Oleh Rhea23

Main character: Human!Daichi Sawamura, Half Frameless!Koushi Sugawara

Vandaria Saga!AU

Genre: friendship, fantasy

Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Untuk memeriahkan event #DS4Seasons4Love #AutumnWeek

[Week/Prompt: 1/Panen Raya]

 **Warning:**

Dikhawatirkan(diharapkan) nyerempet **Shou-Ai,** Bahasa yang kurang sesuai dengan ketentuan Bahasa Indonesia, typo, gaje, dan kekurangan lainya.

 **.**

 **.**

Selamat membaca ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sinar dari matahari yang baru muncul dari balik pegunungan, sesekali terhalang gumpalan kapas putih yang terbawa oleh hembusan angin menuju entah kemana –menjelajahi dunia sebelum berkumpul menjadi warna yang lebih gelap dan turun ke dunia sebagai tetesan air. Sisa embun masih terlihat menempel di dedaunan memantulkan sinar matahari yang membuatnya terlihat seperti berlian.

Disela-sela tanaman jagung yang menjulang tinggi, seorang pemuda berjubah besar sedang bernyanyi, diiringi suara binatang kecil dan desir angin yang berpadu seperti sebuah simfoni.

Helaian rambut perak pendeknya menari-nari bersama dengan dedaunan yang di hembus angin yang semakin hari semakin terasa dingin.

"Sudah kuduga kau masih di sini. Ini sudah hampir siang. Kujamin, pasti kau melewatkan sarapanmu lagi, kan?" suara lain di belakangnya menghentikan gerak mulutnya yang sedang bernyanyi untuk tumbuhan.

Menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan teman manusianya membawa sebuah keranjang rotan di tangan kirinya.

"Daichi?"

"Sudahi dulu pekerjaanmu! Ayo ikut aku, Koushi!" Daichi menarik lengannya dengan paksa. Pemuda bersurai perak –yang diketahui bernama Koushi- tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil saat tubuhnya ditarik paksa keluar dari perkebunan jagung.

Dan di sinilah mereka, di pinggir kebun jagung yang hampir siap panen, duduk di atas tikar bambu persegi yang dibentang di atas rerumputan hijau.

Selagi duduk, dengan cekatan Daichi mengeluarkan roti hangat dari keranjang rotan yang sedari tadi sudah dibawanya, dan menyodorkannya di depan wajah Koushi.

Harum.

Enatah kenapa, sekarang perut Koushi minta cepat-cepat diisi.

"Makanlah. Kau juga butuh tenaga, kan?" Koushi tersenyum dan lekas mengambil roti tersebut.

"Terima kasih. Kau selalu perhatian ya, Daichi?" Koushi mulai memakan rotinya.

"Mau sup?"

* * *

Koushi dan Daichi berteman sejak dulu. Sejak mereka bisa mengingat. Sudah lama tentunya.

Berbeda dengan Daichi yang berasal dari ras manusia, Koushi adalah keturunan setengah Frameless. Kaum yang sangat dibenci manusia. Kaum yang memiliki alam di telapak tanganya. Ruh-ruh alam yang senantiasa tunduk atas perkataan mereka.

Terlalu kuat, hingga banyak diantara mereka menjadi tinggi hati. Memakai kekuatan ruh dengan tidak bijaksana. Terlalu berkuas -bahkan di Tanah Utama ini-, berakhir dengan kebencian manusia terhadap mereka.

Inilah Koushi, salah satu dari mereka. Koushi tidak menyangkalnya. Walau hanya setengah dari dirinya. Rambut perak halus, dan kulit pucat yang menjadi tanda kuat bahwa dia keturunan frameless. Lain hal dengan mata yang seharusnya heterokrom, malah coklat bening kembar layaknya manusia.

Di mata frameless lainya, Koushi lebih rendah dan lebih hina dari manusia. Rendah di mata frameless, di benci kaum bawah. Dan Koushi membenci dirinya yang setengah-setangah ini.

Itu pemikiran awalnya. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Dia sangat menikmati hidupnya yang sekarang, tidak lagi membenci dirinya sendiri.

Kalau diingat lagi, betapa kesepianya Koushi dulu saat masih menjadi penjelajah seorang diri, menghindari banyaknya peperangan perluasan wilayah Edenion, melewati berbagai tempat dengan ciri khas yang berbeda-beda.

Sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menetap di desa kecil -di pinggiran Tanah Utama- ini. Bertemu dengan Daichi kecil dan menemukan pekerjaan yang layak, merawat perkebunan orang-orang desa dengan nyanyiannya dan pengendalian ruh yang dia miliki (walau tak sehebat yang dimiliki keturunan frameless murni). Balasan yang diterima Koushi tentu setimpal dengan apa yang dikerjakanya, malah kadang berlebihan.

"Daichi" mata Koushi memandang lurus ke hamparan tanaman jagung di sampingnya. Buah-buah jagung yang terlihat gendut itu membuat Koushi gemas ingin cepat-cepat memetiknya.

"Ya?" Daichi yang sedang meminum teh roselanya memandang Koushi yang berada di depanya.

"Aku mau satu dua buah jagung. Tolong ambilkan!"

"Jangan. Hari panen tinggal seminggu lagi. Kan sayang kalau dipetik sekarang" Jawab Daichi menolak.

"Ambilkan!" Koushi mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda dia benar-benar menginginkan jagungnya sekarang.

"Jika yang punya tahu bagaimana?"

"Aduh… Kau itu polos sekali, ambil saja jagung di bagian dalam. Lagi pula, satu dua jagung yang hilang tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Pokoknya ambilkan!"

"Baiklah-baiklah" Daichi menyerah. Memang, Koushi semakin lama semakin terlihat seperti manusia, suka berdalih. Berbeda sekali saat pertama kali Daichi bertemu dengan Koushi dulu, kaku dan dingin seperti batu es.

Daichi beranjak dari duduknya, memetik dua buah jagung di pokok yang ditanam agak dalam. Dan kembali dengan selamat.

"Ini…" Daichi memberikan jagung-jagung tersebut pada Koushi. "Kau bahkan bisa memetiknya tanpa harus bergeser posisis. Dasar pemalas" rutuknya. Yang dibalas kekehan kecil oleh Koushi.

Karena tidak mau menyusahkan Daichi lagi, Koushi menerbangkan beberapa ranting kering di sekitar mereka. Mengumpulaknya menjadi satu dan menyalakan api di atasnya. Kemudian mulai membakar jagung yang telah diambilkan oleh Daichi tadi. Setelah dikupas tentunya.

"Alam mempunyai cara sendiri untuk tetap mempertahankan siklusnya. Tanaman menempati salah satunya. Aku bernyanyi, karena aku tahu… ruh-ruh tanaman ikut bernyanyi bersamaku, mereka senang. Dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan untukku, kalau kau mau tahu" Koushi masih fokus dengan jagungnya.

"Ya, aku tahu sejak lama bahwa tanaman bisa lebih subur dengan nyanyian dan musik" Daichi memandangi Koushi yang sibuk dengan jagungnya. "Kau tahu, koushi? Aku suka suaramu. Terlebih saat kau bernyanyi. Sangat indah" tuturnya blak-blakan.

"Hanya suara?" Koushi bertanya.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku juga suka rambutmu, matamu, juga kulitmu. Jujur, aku iri padamu" Daichi melihat Koushi sebagai jelmaan yang sangat indah.

Daichi menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Koushi terkikik.

"Jadi kau menyesal dilahirkan sebagai anak manusia?" Koushi mencoba menggoda.

"Hahahaha… tentu tidak. Malah aku sangat bersyukur" Daichi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara.

...

"Aku membeci mereka. Bangsa frameless" Koushi diam. Daichi menundukan kepalanya "Kau tahu kan jika orang tuaku dibunuh di tangan frameless?"

Jeda beberapa detik. Suara letupan kecil dari ranting yang dimakan api mengisi kekosongan.

"Ambilah!" Koushi memberikan jagung bakar yang sudah matang kepada Daichi. Daichi menerimanya, dan setelahnya mengucapkaan terima kasih.

Koushi pernah mendengar cerita, saat dia masih menjadi penjelajah. Di Benua Elir pernah terjadi kebakaran hutan besar, penyebabnya hanya sebuah bara kecil bekas para pemburu yang bermalam di hutan. Ironis sekali.

Koushi berusaha mengumpulkan uap air di udara, mengunpulkannya menjadi bola air yang besarnya cukup menurutnya. Kemudian dipadamkannya bara api pembakaran menggunakan air tersebut. Koushi tidak mau hal serupa Elir terjadi di sini.

"Itu cerita lama. Kau tidak sama seperti mereka, Koushi. Aku tidak membencimu" Daichi memulai kembali percakapan.

Koushi yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa. "Aku tahu, Daichi. Aku tahu"

Daichi tersenyum, Koushi tersenyum. Mereka berdua tersenyum, seolah mengatakan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Omong-omomg, Daichi. setelah malam panen tiba, aku akan pergi dari tempat ini" Koushi memberikan senyum termanisnya yang pernah dia miliki, tetapi matanya terlihat sendu.

Mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Koushi, berhasil membuat mata Daichi membola.

"Kenapa? Apa kau membenci desa ini? Kau tidak puas dengan bayaranmu? Atau… atau kau membenciku?" daichi sedikit meringis dengan apa yang telah dirinya katakana. Koushi tidak mungkin membencinya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bermasalah dengan semuanya yang ada di sini. Aku menyukai semuanya. Utamanya pada dirimu, Daichi. kau selalu baik kepadaku sejak dulu"

"Tapi kenapa?" Daichi mendesak meminta jawaban Dari Koushi.

"Kau tahu kekuatanku ini?" Koushi mengangkat tangan kananya. Tangan serupa manusia biasa, hanya saja terlihat lebih, lebih pucat. "Dengan kekuatan yang kumiliki ini, entah kenapa aku merasa mereka semakin memperlakukanku berlebihan, terlalu memanjakanku. Bukanya aku membencinya sih…"

Koushi menabur benih di sekitar tempat mereka duduk yang diambil dari kantung jubahnya. Memfokuskan pikiran, menggerakan jari-jarinya. Dari biji-biji tersebut tumbuh tunas, denagn cepat menjadi tanaman, dan berakhir dengan mekarnya bunga-bunga kosmos yang cantik.

"Aku tidak mau para penduduk desa semakin manja, memanfaatkan nyanyian dan kekuatanku untuk meraup kekayaan. Yang lebih buruknya, mereka akan menjadi tamak.

Jadi aku harus meninggalkan desa ini, tidak ada pilihan lain. Mungkin aku akan kembali menjadi penjelajah, pergi ke tempat yang belum pernah kusinggahi ataupun yang sudah. Atau… menetap di tempat orang-orang yang belum mengetahui tentang bakatku ini" Koushi melanjutkan.

"Ya, Aku mengerti" Daichi memalingkan wajahnya dari Koushi. "Kalau itu alasanmu, bawalah aku bersama mu"

Koushi terkejut. "Ya? Bisa kau ualangi, Daichi" kali ini Koushi lebih mendekat untuk memastikan dirinya tidak salah dengar.

"Aku akan ikut. Bawa aku bersamamu. Aku akan menjadi pengawalmu. Di perjalanan nanti pasti akan sangat jauh dan penuh bahaya. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kan jika sahabatmu ini menemani? Wa, walaupun begini, aku sangat mahir dalam mengayunkan pedang" ada semburat merah di pipinya. Daichi masih tidak mau melihat Koushi. Tanganya sibuk memainkan jagung bakarnya. Terlihat gugup.

Koushi tetrtawa lepas. Sangat lucu melihat Daichi bertingkah seperti itu. Jujur, wajahnya juga terasa sedikit panas, mungkin sudah terlihat jelas rona merah diwajahnya. Untungnya Daichi sedang tidak melihat ke arahnya. Koushi Tersenyum tulus.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita selesaikan pekerjaan di sini" ujar Koushi kemudian berdiri. "masih ada kebun labu yang menanti ku sebelum tengah hari nanti"

"Siap, Tuan Koushi!"

"Dasar" Koushi terus saja tersenyum melihat Daichi.

Di pinggir ladang jagung yang subur, terdengar suara merdu yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk ruh-ruh tanaman. Dengan hembusan angin dingin, helaian surai peraknya kembali menari-nari bersama dedaunan.

Ya, malam Panen raya. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

Koushi dan Daichi akan pergi dari tempat ini bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin #**

* * *

 **Frameless:** kaum yang wujudnya menyerupai manusia, memiliki kemampuan lebih tinggi, dan dapat merapalkan sihir secara alami. Bisa hidup ratusan tahun. Umumnya berkulit dan berambut pucat, dan heterokrom.

 **Edenion:** kerajaan frameless pada zaman Sahgaera Vaanaadinah yang wilayahnya meliputi sebagian besar Tanah Utama Vandaria dan memerintah secara adikuasa.

 **Benua Elir:** benua yang terletak di Timur Laut Tanah Utama

* * *

Ini beneran selesai? HOREEEE! *tebar bunga

Akhirnya selesai juga TvT . ini udah bener gak ya?

Lihat ada event Daisuga di grup. Saya langsung bangkit dari kubur #plak #plak

Terispirasi dari Vandaria Saga Sepuluh Kisah. Yang pernah baca pasti gak asing dengan cerita ini. saya baru dalam hal yang berbau Vandaria Saga. jika, ada yang kurang berkenan, harap maklumi ya.. *kedip mata

Terima kasih yang udah mau menyempatkan diri untuk singgah dan membaca #ketjup cayang /najis woi

Saya cinta kalian /najis woi(2) cinta papamama juga *tebar lope

See you next time ^^


End file.
